Bravery
by xxcandylover23xx
Summary: Coming back to Konoha was the last thing she wanted to do, but she was forced to face her fear's. Now she's come's face to face with peer-pressure, Bullies, and the main reason of her returning. Sure, middle school was hard, but who knew High school would be much worse? Paring's: SakSas; KibaYug; NaruHina; Neji/Ten; InoShikaTem


**Okay, so, I've been wanting to do a Naruto fic for a while now...Here it is... Go easy on me, lol.**

* * *

**Summary: Coming back to Konoha was the last thing she wanted to do, but she was forced to face her fear's. Now she's come's face to face with peer-pressure, Bullies, and the main reason of her returning. Sure, middle school was hard, but who knew High school would be much worse?**

* * *

_Chapter 1: Back where I belong_

_**Sakura**_

I placed the last box on the floor into the huge room was was claimed mine and sighed in relief as I wipe the small sweat off my forehead with the back of my hand. I fell back on my butt and looked around the huge room. It was filled with nothing but boxes, boxes, and Boxes!

My lower back hurt's like Hell, but I still can't shake this feeling as I was finally in a place I could call home. Was it a good idea to come back? Should Have I stayed where we was? What was too come now that were back? Will my friend's remember me? Many of these question's been floating through my head the past month, giving me that queasy feeling in the pit of my stomach.

I couldn't believe I left the people that would do anything in the world for me. My two silly little loud-mouth's, Uzumaki Naruto and Yamanaka Ino. And I could never forget about my shy one, Hyuga Hinata.

Yamanaka Ino. She was the first real friend I've had. We have that special relationship. She was like my sister, and my parent's too grew fond of her. She was like another child they wished they have. She was there from the start. She defended me when she first found me crying alone. Being teased about my forehead and all. Back then, It was a big deal because I couldn't defend myself, but now, I laugh at how weak I was. I could see how I grew so much..It's unbelievable.

Hyuga Hinata. Everyone grew fond of her (Beside's the jerk's in the school.) But no one dare's messed with her because she had a scary older cousin. I could remember the first time they've met.. them both being 8. Me and Ino spotted her crying by a river bank. She was soaking wet. It took several minute's to finally get her to finally acknowledge them but when she did, she looked startled at first but she explained that she had lost her cousin's toy air plane in the water. And Ino being Ino, she took off her shoes and jumped right in the water. But it was minute's when she submerged from the water with the toy in her hand. Hinata was so grateful, she couldn't stop thanking us, but she did faint when her cousin came with the loud mouth of the year.

Uzumaki Naruto. Beside's him being a loud mouth, he was always independent which I admire him for. He was the last to be my friend, but that meant nothing because our relationship was like Ino's and mine. We've met just day's after the whole Hinata incident. Found him arguing with Ino, who was pointing toward's the ground beside her, there, was Hinata, who passed out.

These was the people I left behind..And I finally realized, that without them, I don't know Where I would be right now. These three was always there, looking out for me. I couldn't wait to surprise them.

My last home..I was so glad to leave. A terrible accident is what drove us back there, and I swear, I could never forgive myself and my eagerness to go to my dream school. But never again will I only consider my happiness without including all that involves my dear love one's.

And because of the decision I forced upon my family, it cost me their live's...

I could still remember what the man said to My Mother...

_"He was the first to go..And next" His eye's switched onto mine. "...Will be her..." _

I shooked my head. No, I couldn't be thinking about that. The past. It's all behind us.. Were both making a new start, and we have to stick to it. No more running away for pursuit silly dream's, no more of hurting the one's who mean's the world to me, and no more pain... But I couldn't help but not understand why he just didn't finish me off then and there..I mean, he did have the chance to..but he didn't. Mom has yet to explain to me what this was all about, but I don't pressure her into doing it. She was slowly recovering from that day.

"Sakura! Come help me with this last box!"

I mentally groaned as I stood up. 'I need some pain killer's,' I grimaced, as I placed my hand on my lower back. "Coming, Mother!"

~~~~~~~~n.n

Even with just me and my Mother, we got a lot done. But it was the first day, so there was much more to be done.

Looking around my room, I could tell I'm going to love it. It was much bigger than m last one, so there was much to plan.

I looked toward's my window and seen nothing but darkness. It was late. 'Mind's well take a shower,' After grabbing a few clothes and a towel, I marched toward's my build in Bathroom, which I was so grateful for.

As I stepped into the steaming shower, I let out a sigh in relief. This shower felt too wonderful...

My mind kept slipping back to the school. I could feel my inside's turning. Couldn't tell if it was because I'm happy that I'm gonna see my friend's, or nervous with the new thing's I'm gonna face, much as: New bullies (I'd be surprise if there Wasn't.), New back stabbing friend's; much more homework, and more!

Oh man! All this could destroy a person's mind! I scratched my shampooed covered head a little too hard for comfort and winced slightly. Probably should stop if I don't want any sore's. But it's hard NOT to think of all the possible thing's that could happen. The excitement , the adventure! And- 'Arg! give it a rest!'

A towel was wrapped tightly around me as I sat at my dresser, looking into my Mirror. I gave myself an encouraging smile before pouting slightly. I just couldn't get my mind around of how my life would be now. My eye's met with my closet, and I couldn't help but feel anxious.

Getting up, I walked toward's the closet and pulled out my uniform. Quickly slipping it on, I looked at myself in my full length mirror. So This is what I would look like in the famous Konoha uniform... The schools uniform consist of a white, long sleeved sailor fuku style top. The collar is a light blue with dark blue trim, just like the cuffs of the sleeves. A triangle cut on the bottom middle of the front of the uniform is present, as well as a dark blue trim along the bottom. On the left Beast plate, the school patch is carefully ironed on. Around the collar is a red ribbon.

I nodded my head in approval. I looked decent, with my pink hair and all. Too bad these skirt's came be like and inch longer or two. I will never understand what's with school's with these tiny skirt's and somewhat tight shirt's.

"I can't wait for school to come already!" I whined. I'm bored out of my mind and I want to see all my friend's already, but school was a week away.

"Sakura, stop talking to yourself and get out of your uniform." Came my mother's voice as she poked her head inside. "Who knew you would be so excited to go back to school?"

I could only laugh. That'll be the day. When teen's say they can't wait until school, they mean they can't wait to see there friend's, not the school. But who know's, I actually might come to like this school...

Switching into my Pj's, which consist's of a tank top and short short's, I pulled the cover's over me and turned to stare at the window. The moon was out and full, with small tiny light's surrounding it.

I smiled softly as it felt good..Good to be back were I belonged.

_'I just hope I made a good choice,'_

~~~~~~~~n.n

**Okay, Short: I know. But please tell me what you guy's think. Criticism is welcome (For the first time.) and please Review. **


End file.
